Lo que le duele
by pfeffersteak
Summary: — Juvia no está triste —repitió ella, Gray la miró— Juvia siente vergüenza. No ira, ni depresión, sólo vergüenza. Quería aferrarse a la premisa de que volvería a encontrarse con Gray-sama, y estaba dispuesta a todo por lograrlo. Lo que pasa es que Juvia ha dicho cosas tontas, como que el amor todo lo puede. Y más que hacer el bien, el amor también provoca daño. *Gen*


**Renuncia: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece (¡por fortuna!) todo de Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt:** 002\. «Y sonrió… ¡me sonrió!» [Tabla "Lolita"; de caféconqueso]

**Advertencias:** spoilers de Tártaros. Una trama muy reciclada.

* * *

«**E**lla está triste». Era algo que Natsu le había comentado de pasada una vez vencieron a Tártaros y se pusieron a revisar los daños entre todos, con ayuda de Sting, Rogue y Minerva. No hacía falta preguntar _quién_ era _ella_. Lo sabía de sobra. Sin embargo, no podía evitar una punzada de curiosidad y melancolía.

¿Triste? En el fondo todos lo estaban. Habían perdido mucho, habían dado demasiado.

Sintiendo un cosquilleo se miró el brazo derecho, aquel en que habían aparecido las marcas de la magia de Demon Slayer que heredó de Silver. Pensó en él, en cómo le había pedido que le diera el golpe final y se había encontrado incapaz de hacerlo. En su abrazo. En su muerte.

— Cabeza de hielo, ¿acaso no la irás a ver?

— No tengo ninguna razón, flamita.

Y era cierto. Lucy también se había deprimido un poco, al contarles del sacrifico que Aquarius había hecho por ella; podía ser que Juvia estuviese cansada por las batallas y el esfuerzo, simplemente. Se hallaba a un par de pasos, de espaldas a él y mirando el suelo como si fuese lo más maravilloso e interesante del mundo. Gray pensó otro tanto en Silver, sin comprender muy bien el por qué.

— No seas estúpido —le reprochó Natsu, con un golpe en el hombro. Gray alzó una ceja—. Es una mujer, las mujeres no son como tú y yo, deberías preguntarle cómo se encuentra.

— ¿En serio? —Inquirió, recibiendo una afirmativa. Volvió la vista hacia Juvia, un poco alejada del resto. Cabizbaja, a su parecer—. Tal vez tienes razón.

— Yo _siempre_ la tengo.

— Ya cállate, creo que Eucliffe te busca.

Natsu se ruborizó con ligereza, causándole gracia. Lo insultó en voz baja —y, para sorpresa de Gray— fue adonde el rubio, no sin antes platicar con Lucy y cuestionarle si no tenía problemas con lo de Aquarius a lo que ella le contestó que no.

Un suspiro escapó de su boca y avanzó hacia Juvia, llamándole con un débil «Ey». Juvia dio un respingo, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y un casi invisible rubor.

— G… Gray-sama, ¿está todo bien? ¿Necesita algo de Juvia?

— No realmente —se encogió de hombros— vine para ver si no te encontrabas mal, o algo. Natsu dice que estás triste.

Juvia se removió un par de veces. Lucía nerviosa. Lo estaba. Podía notarlo y más que ser un as en cuanto a las emociones femeninas con cada día que transcurría se le facilitaba entender más a la Lockser. Ésta lo observó de reojo, luego al piso, y otra vez a él.

— Juvia no está triste —contestó al fin— pero…

— ¿Pero? Hemos ganado, Juvia. Tendrías que sonreír ¿no? Mira, así se hace —compuso una mueca que creyó le sacaría unas cuantas carcajadas, y así lo hizo, en parte, porque de pronto Juvia contenía una sonrisa. Se dijo para sí que le agradaba la sensación de verla feliz—. ¿Ves? Es muy fácil.

— No, Juvia… —una nueva pausa de su parte, creyó percibir lágrimas en sus mejillas, aunque secas. ¿Había llorado en algún punto desde que se separaron?—. Gray-sama es esplendoroso —cambió ella de tema— claro, Juvia ya lo sabía. No obstante, nunca lo había visto luchar de ése modo tan, tan _feroz_. Estuvo increíble.

— Estás exagerando. La única diferencia es que soy un poquito más poderoso que antes, no habría logrado lo que logré de no ser por Silver.

Una sombra cruzó por los irises de Juvia. Gray la vio, y no le gustó lo que provocaba. Era oscura.

— ¿Juvia, ocurre algo?

— Padre-san —dijo— Padre-san está muerto.

— Sí, bueno… —se percató de un detalle, uno que casi pasaba por alto— no es que quiera ser metiche ¿cómo te enteraste? No recuerdo haberlo comentado con nadie aún —Juvia no respondió, jugaba con sus dedos—. ¿Juvia?

— Padre-san usó la telepatía con Juvia —no tenía ni idea, ¿Silver manejaba ésa magia?— por eso Juvia sabe que era el padre de Gray-sama y que… que él…

— Puedes ser sincera conmigo.

_Conmigo, más que cualquiera_ quiso añadir. No lo dijo, por supuesto. Juvia negó, apretando sus manos en un puño tenso.

— Juvia tuvo que hacerlo, no había opción. Padre-san se lo pidió y Juvia cumplió su deseo. Fue egoísta y lo entiende. Juvia aceptará las consecuencias de sus actos —ya no hablaba, eran susurros. Pese a que le restó importancia a ése detalle; Gray se quedó con la mirada perdida en el cielo, sin necesidad de indagar más al respecto. Ya, lo había captado.

Era raro que Silver desapareciera así como así. Y Keith, el que manejaba su cuerpo, había sido derrotado. Ya sabía por quién.

Debía admitir que algo le apretaba la garganta. Algo ácido.

— Gray-sama, Juvia-

— No digas nada —la confusión estaba clara en su rostro— y tampoco me malinterpretes. No es que ahora te odie, o que no quiera oír tu voz. Sólo no te disculpes.

— P-pero, de no ser por Juvia Silver-san estaría…

— Te he dicho que no digas nada —reiteró terco. Juvia se mordió los labios, hacía amago de estar a punto de llorar. Aquello lo frustró—. Silver era un cadáver, tarde o temprano pasaría y… y él lo quería así. Es obvio y de esperarse que me duela, era mi familia. Sin embargo —eso era, aquel consuelo hiriente— si tenía que hacerse, es preferible que fueses tú la que acabara con él, a otra persona. Así que, gracias. Por… por eso.

— Juvia no está triste —repitió ella, Gray la miró— Juvia siente vergüenza. No ira, ni depresión, sólo vergüenza. Quería aferrarse a la premisa de que volvería a encontrarse con Gray-sama, y estaba dispuesta a todo por lograrlo. Lo que pasa es que Juvia ha dicho cosas tontas, como que el amor todo lo puede. Y más que hacer el bien, el amor también provoca daño.

— Juvia.

— No, por favor —lo cogió de la mano, su tacto era muy suave—. Juvia…, no, yo me decepcioné. Con la verdad. A veces más que ayudar, los sentimientos empeoran todo. Y me negaba a aceptarlo hasta que lo comprobé por mí misma, al sacrificar la felicidad de Gray-sama a cambio de su vida. Pero, pero yo realmente necesitaba salvarte, ¿sabes? Es decir, sin sacrificios no hay victorias, eso es lo que he aprendido con éstas batallas —hizo un amago de sonrisa, aferrándose a él. Gray se mantuvo en silencio—. Entonces, le pido disculpas a Gray-sama, no por mi debilidad, o porque me sienta cobarde y me arrepienta de lo que hice, sino por lo demás. _Lo siento_.

Permanecieron callados hasta que Gray tomó la palabra. El cansancio hacía mella en él.

— Juvia —la separó, obligándola a verlo de frente, completamente serio—. Yo estaba dispuesto a morir.

— ¿Q-qué?

— No somos muy diferentes. El egoísmo es algo inherente al ser humano, no se puede evitar. Y a mí, a mí realmente no me importaba fallecer. Si uno de los dos debe disculparse, soy yo. Si tú crees que el amor es puro y bueno e incorruptible continúa creyéndolo, nadie te va a linchar.

— Gray-sama…

— Ya te lo dije una vez, estaré a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas —se puso en pie, y sonrió, a Juvia se le escaparon algunas lágrimas—. No se trata de que tengas que obtener mi perdón, sino de que _tú_ te perdones a ti misma.

— Y-yo… yo… no considero a Juvia como alguien malo. Juvia no es ningún monstruo. Porque Juvia hizo lo correcto, ¿cierto…?

«_Por lo tanto, perdonémonos mutuamente, Gray-sama_».

La ayudó a levantarse, también. La percibió necesitada, pero con la voluntad de avanzar, y olvidar. Ella titubeó y Gray afianzó el agarre de sus dedos. Confirmó que no había nadie más digno que ella para acabar con Silver. Vio a Natsu sonreírle desde la distancia. Y suspiró.

— Sí, sí. Tienes razón.

"Así que lucha, por los que has perdido. Y por los que no quieres perder."

_Yo estoy contigo_.

* * *

Esto quedó más cursi de lo que pretendía, ah. Vengo a hartarlos con un poco más de lo mismo y un comentario que a nadie le interesa, LOL. Sé que ya hice algo del 394 anteriormente y me costó decidirme si debía publicar esto o, tan siquiera, si valía la pena escribirlo (iba para el Boulevard, ¡por qué coño no me sale nada para el Boulevard!). Lo hice "Gen" porque sí, e incluí a Natsu, también porque sí. Su origen se remonta a varias ojeadas de algunos shots en donde exageran lo de Silver al por mayor para satisfacer sus feelings de la pareja y no lo digo con ánimos de ofender (también los shippeo) pero sincerándome no entiendo mucho de qué va. Habrá que hacer un cartel o algo: _Juvia no se considera alguien miserable e indigna de vivir_ y no está bien exagerar _tanto_ el asunto. Y ya, tenía que sacarme eso, me frustra mucho. Total, habrá quienes me rebatan y hasta guarden rencor pues mi shot es una rebelión contra los otros XD y es un plagio del plagio del plagio —lo malo de inspirarse en una misma cosa—.

PD. No, esto no es plagio, so obvio XD

PD2. Qué nota tan larga, ¿seré la única que exige de vuelta la presencia de los Dragones Gemelos desde hace tres caps?


End file.
